1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve spline structure of a synchronizer, and more particularly to a sleeve spline structure of a synchronizer used in a manual transmission.
2. Description of the Background Art
A sleeve spline structure of a synchronizer has conventionally been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-042596.